Double Probation
by Hannanball13
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles never thought this would happen to them- well, at least not at the SAME time. Will this double dose of life changing news change their friendship forever? Rizzles-
1. The Beginning

**This is my first ever Rizzoli and Isles fanfiction! I write mainly for In Plain Sight and have a one-shot for Glee. But, here I am, spreading **_**hannanball13**_** mayhem to this fandom. I do hope you enjoy- hopefully, this aspect has not been overdone and if so, I hope to give it some zest!**

**-Hannanball13**

**XXX**

Jane Rizzoli stood, her boots smacking against the tile of the bathroom floor with loud, rhythmic 'clacks'. "Come on, Maura!" She begged, peeking through the frosted window of the shower door, her view of Doctor Isles skewed by condensed water droplets. The woman, already distorted in shape, looked like an image staring back at Jane from a funhouse mirror. Her caramel locks hung in soaked bunches, uncurled by the steady drumming of water on her scalp. The dark haired detective sighed, pulling open the shower door and crossing her arms at the bare woman huddling in the corner, attempting to shield herself from her sight. Her face twisted into forceful disdain as Jane chuckled, realizing how much she really didn't appreciate the cop taking a peek. "Jane!" She scolded, pouting with her bottom lip and her brow furrowed.

Jane tossed her a large towel and took her wrist while gently coaxing her from the tub. "We're going to be late!"

"You know I don't like it when you see me this way!"

"Newsflash, Maura! I'm your girlfriend; I've seen you naked about a hundred times!" Jane grinned widely. "Now get your ass dressed!" She teased, patting her on her bottom.

"Really, Jane! I look like a house!" Maura wrapped the towel tighter around her bump, pulling away from the hands of her partner.

"So do I, Maur! But, I still manage to get out of the shower and dress myself before I'm twenty five minutes late for work!" She hollered playfully.

"Don't yell at me!" She cried, shedding real tears. Jane's brow furrowed, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, please, don't cry—Maura!" Jane begged, hurrying over to the bed where her girlfriend whimpered. She plopped down on the edge, taking Maura in her arms. "Please don't.."

"My hormones…. There are—are so many—

"Shhhh, I know. I literally understand what you're going through, baby I get it." Jane soothed, caressing the red cheek of the doctor in her arms.

Jane huffed, thinking how much she'd rather go back to bed, but had to pull it together. She was still adjusting, to everything. All of this had happened all at once, each of them approached their thirty-second week together, and she had to laugh at how they had gotten themselves into this mess…

"This is obviously a faulty test, Maura! You had to have screwed something up!" Jane hollered through the ME's office as the caramel blonde flipped through pages of a very slim file. Eyes grazing the pages in hopes her wits would come about her and she could honestly admit she had read the results incorrectly. Beads of sweat trickled from her hairline, and she wiped them away quickly, still skimming the medical jargon printed all over the page.

"Jane, as much as you would like to believe for this microscopic likelihood to be false, I am afraid you are, in fact, impregnated." Doctor Isles stated with precision, her pen scratching on a blank sheet of paper. "Now tell me, when was your last menstruation?" She glanced up to her friend. Detective Rizzoli's dark, wavy hair hung to her shoulders like always, her hands were on her hips and she gnawed on her bottom lip as she did in any stressful situation. Her eyes grew with frustration, glistening with pain and indecision.

"Christ, Maura. Damned if I know…. November?"

"You end your sentence with inflection. Do you expect me to memorize your cycle as well as my own?" Maura shot back in her own way of malicious retort.

"Noo, Maura!" She groaned. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

It was as if Jane were too busy wallowing in her own predicament that she completely forgot about Maura's. Maura, since August of this year had been trying to conceive by artificial insemination. As it seemed, it was without any luck. For no embryo had developed, no test had turned positive. Until this one, which wasn't even cultured with the doctor's blood, but Jane's.

"Well, aren't you glad I run routine cultures on your DNA, we caught this in its early stages…"

"I'm pregnant, I don't have cancer." Rizzolli spat at the medical examiner.

"Maybe you should look on the bright side! Some women try for months and their eggs never seem to fertilize! Gestation, although a very complex process, can only occur if a preceding process- fertilization takes place, which is fairly simple for women of the correct physical health and age group to accomplish." She said it so sweetly and with a forced grin to act as the cherry on top.

"Maura, I didn't expect- ah hell." Jane whined, leaning against the wall.

Doctor Isles stood up from her seat, and Jane caught her sway ever so slightly before she bounded elegantly to her side. "You okay there, Maur?" Jane asked in her rasp, grabbing the doctor's arm with a firm grasp.

"Just a small bout of vertigo. It only comes now and then, but lately it's had an angry streak. I think it's because I've halted the medications I've been taking since Summer to help me conceive." She responded, holding her head in her hand to steady the spinning room.

Jane shifted her weight to her left foot, to adjust her head as a means to get a better look at her best friend. "You stopped taking the meds? But-

"They're clearly not working, Jane. I see no point in the procedures if they are failing!"

"You know better, it's science. You know sometimes-

"I'm done with sometimes. Jane, it does not matter! I still have time. I can't let a near death experience send my slow and steady biological clocking ticking too fast! Now, let me go and tell me what your next move is." She argued, shaking weakly away from Rizzoli's grip.

"My next move probably has something to do with removing that new case of beer from my fridge." She said jokingly.

"No.. I'm.. I'm seri-

And what happened next was the most shocking to Jane. Maura collapsed- crumbling to the floor of her office, only half awake and slightly stirring. The detective was on her knees, coaxing her to come to when she decided to call for help. When Frost arrived he called an ambulance, a scary scene- even scarier than the ones currently able to be seen from the morgue. Jane was unaware of everything, as if Maura looking sickly enough and Jane feeling incredibly nauseous wasn't enough of a horrific feeling, they wouldn't let her anywhere near her when the help finally burst through Maura's new, crazy expensive doorway. Her friend groaned petrifying and heart wrenching sounds, escaping from between her thin, perfect lips.

"Maur, I'm right here! You hear me? I'm right here!" Jane shouted over the swarm of medics and cops that had seemed to push her away and themselves closer. She clawed for the sleeve of a man loading her into the ambulance. "I have to go with her." She demanded meekly. The man nodded, not arguing, unable to once he saw the absolute look of fear in Jane's eyes- pools of worry were hard to face, no matter what you were trained for.

"Okay, Maura. We're gonna get you all fixed up!" She whimpered into the ear of the woman lying on the gurney.

"Janeeee." She groaned, in and out, nearly unintelligibly. "Keep, k-eep…." She struggled for a few more seconds. "You s-hould… ke-ep the b-aby!" She finally choked out as they gave her supplemental oxygen. "You sh-ould…" She whispered again, before falling off the coherency cliff once more.

"Maura, I had no intentions of- you know what? Just rest, please? Just rest." Jane whispered to her, stroking sweat soaked strands of her hair. "I'm sorry." She found herself saying. "If I had been paying attention…"

"Her blood pressure is rather high…" The paramedic stated and he smacked the back of the driver's seat a few times to get him to speed up through the Boston streets. He undid the cuff, the velcro scratching just so that Jane cringed, that sound was familiar, but gut wrenching right about now.

Maura was in and she was out and she was clammy and hot all at the same time. Jane was horrified, her fingers intertwined in her best friend's, squeezing gently to let her know she was right there beside her. "We're almost there, Maura." She soothed at the stirring woman, shaking her head and muttering words Jane couldn't hear.

"Mhmmm." The moans were loud and she realized the doctor was coming to. They had unloaded her, and settled her in the E.R. in a private room, the best Jane's salary could buy.

"Thank Jesus, you're awake." Jane said as a rogue tear trickled down her cheek. Maura, scooted up in bed. "Please don't tell me that was a hypertensive episode." She sighed, adjusting the blankets on her lap. "I feel like I have a migraine. Where's the physician? Have they run their tests?" She began pulling the sheets from her bottom half and reaching for her clothes that had been neatly folded on the stand beside the bed.

"Now hold it there, cowgirl. Take a few deep breaths." Jane nudged her legs back into the blankets. "You passed out, let's not rush to leave just yet." She scolded, leaning on her knees, her legs uncrossed, looking to her friend, "You're not allowed to come close to giving me a heart attack and then jump up three minutes after I get you to a hospital! Sit back. No murders today, you get a break."

"I still need to do a full autopsy on that Archibald fellow. There seems to have been reason that he was poisoned by an overdose of his own insulin." The way she fidgeted was as if she was child about to watch her favorite movie or eat ice cream for dinner. Jane had to roll her eyes.

"Interesting." Jane answered, her eyebrows raised, trying to fain a similar reaction. "Unfortunately, your health decided to go bonkers before you got a chance to cut Archie open. So really, blame yourself. You're not touching those tools until I've seen blood tests and urine tests and DNA stuff- so you just stop." Jane was still a little scattered from the scare, but now as Maura looked up at her with quizzical eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "My baby can't be without their godmother, literally seconds after their known existence!" She teased, shaking her head so that her hair bounced in that way that made Maura's heart flutter through an extra beat.

"Of course not." Maura smirked weakly.

Jane frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive…" And she found herself gesturing to their stomachs. Maura rubbed awkwardly at the gauze on her arm, covering the needle's entry point from when they had taken blood.

"You weren't insensitive…" She began. "I just haven't been feeling myself lately. Now, I hope it's not a cause for concern…" She bit her lip.

"I'm sure it's not…" She replied reassuringly, grabbing her knee and then letting go as the door of the hospital room swung open.

"Hello, Detective Rizzoli." And turned to Maura. " Doctor Isles. It seems you're a little hypertensive." Nodding in Jane's direction. "Which is somewhat problematic, considering your test results…"

"What test results?" Jane asked, furrowing her brow. She stared at her best friend blankly, trying to understand better. "Is this some kind of secret P.h.d. talk I'm not understanding?" She continued, looking back and forth, "Somebody tell me what's going on!"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure…" Maura responded calmly, her face twisting with confusion as Jane's stomach did a flip.

"A nurse hasn't already told you? Well, that explains the static in the air." She smiled a wide smile. "Maura, your blood tests have come back with high levels of progesterone, indicating that you are pregnant."

They were both speechless, Maura fidgeting in the bed, Jane shifting in discomfort in her seat. "And you're absolutely s- sure…" Jane gulped, wondering whether she'd be waking up anytime soon.

"One-hundred percent." The woman reassured.

"Maura, we're going to put you on a low dose of medication that won't affect the fetus and set you up with a few bottles of prenatal vitamins which contain nutrients and such that a baby will need more of from a mother like you…"

"A mother _like her_?" Jane asked.

"Yes, you see. Maura is over thirty-five, putting her in a specific category we name- 'advanced maternal age'." The doctor smiled. "It's really precautionary…I'll give you two time to process and see you in a little bit."

She left, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"This is great…" Maura finally said.

"You have hives…." Jane replied, touching the red splotches on her friend's chest.

"No I don't!" The other woman lied, batting Jane's hand away. "Just caught off guard, I guess I never expected…"

"I'd get knocked up and ruin everything?"

"You haven't ruined anything! The word 'ruin' would imply causing me devastation and you certainly have done nothing of the sort." Maura said, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "I'd given up hope… And then you told me you were… and I…"

"You were what, Maura? Tell me." Jane prodded gently.

"Really happy for you and _scared _and I was ready to help _you._"

"Now you get to do it all by yourself!" Jane smiled. "Well, you know what I mean." She inched forward. "I'll be there." She grabbed her hand. "I'm in, Maura. I was_ in_ when you told me you wanted a kid, I'm_ in_ now that we're both all.." Jane hesitated.

"Impregnated?"

"Yeah, that…" Jane gulped. "Now that we're both pregnant, Maura." She finished with a shudder. _How the hell had this happened?_

_**Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Concerns? **_

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Doubts

**Second Chapter! Oh Jane and Maura, what do you have to really say about each other?**

**Please Enjoy! **

The thudding in her chest filled her ears, the loud, steady pumping of the blood through her veins distracting her from the Boston sun and nasty scene in front of her. Half decayed- half in tact remains of a blonde woman were hanging from the opening of a trash bin, remnants of her skull and brain matter lay on the pavement at Maura's feet. Jane should have seen it coming, for she was feeling the same way- the contents of her screaming stomach gurgled and churned and she was about ready to toss her cookies if the light breeze wafted anymore corpse smell into her superwoman nostrils. As of late, the two had remained far from each other- not because of any quarrel or unspoken mutual dislike for the fact they were both expecting, but their bouts of nausea were on nearly the same cycle. The two ladies would meet in the lobby near the cafeteria, where every morning Angela's homemade pancake batter radiated from the kitchen and the two would bolt for the nearest restroom.

How they would tell Angela was beyond them, and they had already silently agreed no one would be told unless told by them both. The Rizzoli's would know about Maura, Maura's mother would be told of Jane's pregnancy. They had it all figured out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jane choked, stumbling into an alley across the way, a few yards from the scene to quiet her rumbling tummy.

Maura was holding her own at the moment, picking at a few beetles which had burrowed into the eye sockets of the victim, tweezing a few chunks of bark from some lacerations in her abdomen from a nearby tree and examining organs for different evidence. It wasn't long until Frost was over with Jane, looking anxious and asking worriedly. "Rizzoli, you're not looking so hot, do you need the day?"

"No!" Jane reacted angrily, "I'm fine! I've just never seen Maura pluck bugs out of a victim's eyeball before!" She continued, leaning against the brick building, spitting the rest of the saliva from her mouth to the concrete sidewalk.

"Yeah, well if you ask me, Doctor Isles is looking a little green herself. She most definitely is doing a few new things- most of our victims usually still look—well umm, human…" He added softly.

"I can bet you…" Jane glanced at her phone. "In one minute Maura will be standing here with me." She spat one final time, coughing up the rest of the gunk in her throat.

He chuckled. "What are you a future predictor, Rizzoli?"

"No, simply an excellent keeper of the time." Jane answered sarcastically.

Frost's eyebrows rose. "What's been going on with you two? Are you letting Doctor Isles run funky tests on you in her basement or something?"

"She's weird Frost, but she isn't a mad scientist."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell." He responded, digging his hands into his jacket pockets. "The minutes up, Jane looks like you—

A resounding 'clang' was heard from across the street and the caramel blonde's heels were 'clicking' rapidly across the pavement toward the detectives. Jane laughed as Maura was sick too and Frost watched in disgusted amusement. "Okay." He said. "I'll bite. What in the hell is causing all of these vomit chunks?" He asked, attempting to maintain eye contact with Jane, while the doctor sputtered in sickness a few feet away.

"Can I tell him, Maura?" Jane joked mysteriously.

"If he promises not to tell anyone else!" Maura pointed a menacing finger in their direction still doubled over and spitting.

"We're pregnant." Jane said quickly, looking at her feet and rubbing at her eyebrow.

Frost stared at her for a few moments. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She answered irritated. "And I won't say it again."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Sick coincidence?" She whispered and then pointed to Maura. "Planned." And then gestured to herself, "Unplanned."

"Well, who's the daddy Rizzoli?" Frost questioned with a facetious grin.

"Shut up, Frost."

"No, honestly, I'm curious."

"Lay off!" She responded with a growl. And then, Jane approached Maura slowly, and reached to smooth her hair back from her face. "You all right there, Maur?" She asked, untangling messy strands of the woman's locks. "We can go home. Do you want to go home?"

"No!" She sputtered. "Not at all! All of the studies I've read have indicated this affliction is called 'morning sickness' and that it occurs in most pregnancies as a means to adjust a woman's body to share with a fetus."

"_Morning, _my ass." Jane grumbled under her breath, rubbing her side. "You gonna be all right?" She huffed, watching the ME retch a bit more.

"I'm perfectly fine, as I've already indicated!" Maura stated grouchily. "I should really get back to the crime scene." And the woman flipped her hair back in that way that gave Jane this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and headed off in the opposite direction. However, Frost remained with Rizzoli.

"Now, tell me." He ordered forcefully.

"It was a one night stand." Jane whispered, wiping away a rogue tear from the corner of her eye. "There, you happy?!" She stomped away, her boots tapping the ground with sharp and angry 'clacks', she had just embarrassed herself and Frost knew Jane Rizzoli didn't admit things that made her reputation look spotty.

The smells of the crime scene were still vastly disgusting in every way possible, but Jane held her breath and soldiered through it. "Maura, what was the cause of death."

"I won't know, Detective Rizzoli, until I have him on my autopsy table." Maura replied sharply.

"_Detective Rizzoli_?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you pissed off at me now, _Doctor Isles_?" Jane tempted coldly, crouching down to the victim to take a look at her face—the smell hit her hard, coating the insides of her nostrils. Today, she felt like she'd never un-see or un-smell a crime scene ever again.

"No, I'm simply attempting a level of professionalism to oppose that display of _un_professionalism in the alley." Maura sighed. "Jane, I don't get sick." She said finally. "And this is a worry to me, I know it's normal…"

"If you're feeling iffy Maura, we can see a doctor. An OBGYN, and get you checked out." She reassured, grasping the ME's shoulder.

"No, and keep your voice down!" She adjusted the neck of the deceased woman, examining her features carefully and then gently setting it back to the pavement. "I need these remains to be on my table whenever you're done." Maura snapped off her examiner's gloves, gunk splatting down onto her lap. "C'mon! These are Gucci dress pants!" She smacked the ground with her fist. "GUH!"

Every detective was looking at them now. They all watched as Maura shook her hand in pain, cringing as her knuckled spewed forth some crimson. Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the ground. "I'm bringing you home!" She said forcefully. "Now."

"No!"

"Maura, you have dead people on your pants!" Jane whispered at the caramel blonde angrily. "I don't think I can take it if that smell follows us around all day!"

"Although, I do agree with your sentiments about the scents radiating from the remains, I don't need to go home to change. I have a new outfit I've been dying to wear at my office." She smoothed her blouse over her stomach, not yet expanding with signs of human life.

"Are you sure they will fit?" Jane asked truthfully, remembering her confusing charade with her slacks this morning and then the semi-painful clipping of her badge and gun holster on her belt- she was running out of room in her favorite clothes already and she hadn't even known for a month yet.

"What are implying? Do I look fat?"

"No Maura, you don't!" She answered with a huff. "It's just…." Her voice got really low and she began gnawing on her bottom lip. "I don't have these zipped…" She blushed, opening the passenger's side door for the doctor. Now, Maura realized one of Jane's fingers curled around one of her belt loops, holding her trousers in place. She began to laugh and the ME could do nothing to stop herself. Jane was in the car now, staring at her in unsure hurt. "It's not funny, Maura!" Jane banged her hand against the steering wheel. "I didn't want this!"

Then, Maura was serious, her face drained of the joyful red it had been and she started slowly. "It's unfortunate that you feel that way." And she cleared her throat. Jane could already hear words she didn't want to and Maura hadn't even started speaking again. "But, in the back of your mind, I assume you understand, every time you get into bed with a man- stranger or friend- you must always face the consequences." The doctor shifted in her seat to face Jane. "And it just so happens, this time the consequences are a child."

"I realize that." She sighed. "I just _didn't_ realize I'd have to fess up this quickly. I minus well turn my gun in now, like they'll want a pregnant lady packing a pistol…" Jane mused, turning the key in the ignition.

"Just because you cannot fit in your size four anymore, doesn't mean you have to _fess up _as you have put it. Buy some clothes a size or two above the norm, take it upon yourself to hide this for as long as you would like." Maura soothed. "But, for the record, I don't think you should be ashamed. I think you should be excited." Maura grabbed Jane's hand. "I'm here, Jane and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Maura." Jane replied, placing the other woman's hand back in her lap.

Maura frowned. "Jane…"

"Not today, Maura!" Jane hollered. "Just… Not.. Today."

"Why not, today!?" She argued back.

"Because I'm afraid!" Jane screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not the mothering type, Maura!" She was shaking, trying to keep her eyes from her best friend.

"Oh Jane…" She whispered reaching up to touch the dark haired woman's face. Jane Rizzoli couldn't focus on one spot of her face, it was all so beautiful. Never had she had any feelings for women, Casey had been the love of her life, but now, she wasn't so sure. Maura was so close, her breath on her face, and their lips locked.

**Hope you enjoyed. Still getting in the hang of their banter- it's hard, I'm an In Plain Sight-er more than anything, so tell me- did you like it? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Stares, and the Worries

**I am incompetent, I apologize. It is very difficult to update when I haven't had my Rizzoli and Isles fix! Grrr! But, I have discovered tumblr, and banged this chapter out! More serious toward the end, P.O.V. more of Jane's more like an omniscient narrative.**

**I do hope you enjoy!**

" A little more, no more!" Jane groaned.

"Oh, yeah- like you've done this before!" Maura replied her left hand planted firmly on the counter for support.

"It has to be wet, that's the only way it will work!" Jane flipped a lock of Maura's hair playfully. "Now try more!" she encouraged, giving her a playful shove with her shoulder, "That's what the recipe calls for."

"It's hard to believe you're craving goat cheese tart, Jane. You've only tried it once," Maura teased, pouring a few more tablespoons of water into the dough as she massaged it with her fingertips. "And you only ate it because it was the only thing that wasn't green at the convention."

"I still can't believe you dragged me to that," Jane moaned in annoyed remembrance, grabbing the package of goat cheese.

"Where did you even get this?" she deflected, knowing Maura would quickly go to the events of that night- and how horribly awkward it had been.

"The local co-op!" she smiled enthusiastically.

"Where the hell did you find a co-op in Boston?!" Jane asked, her brow furrowed as she dropped the cheese back to the counter.

"It's amazing what you can find with a little determination, Detective Rizzoli!" She grinned again, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at the dark haired woman. Jane stepped closer, resting her hands on the ME's bump, whilst Maura explored Jane's with her doe covered fingers.

"I _have _determination!" Jane smirked. She fiddled with the ruffles of the doctor's blouse, careful to be gentle around the woman's chest as she had complained it was sore.

Maura frowned. "Jane.."

"What?" She asked, worry striking her face.

"I really think we should talk about that night at the convention."

"I'd really rather not," she responded, letting go of the doctor and crossing the kitchen. "It's over- we don't need to carry on about it!"

"But we do need to talk about it!" Maura repeated.

"There's nothing to talk about!" The detective called over her shoulder as she plopped down onto the couch. Jane grasped the remote in her fingers, squeezing tightly to occupy her mind with her grip, in order to ignore the embarrassment that had overcome her from recollecting that night with Maura. She hadn't expected it to go down as it had. Mostly, she hadn't expected the stares, the wide eyed, surprised gazes of Maura's fellow PhD bearing peoples. She belonged on the sofa that evening, slouched around her slowly expanding gut watching a game of some sort, any game. She shouldn't have been picking at a buffet, searching for something edible, something that wasn't grown from the dirt, or feverishly still trying to do photosynthesis.

"I understand you were embarrassed, but you have to realize, no one expected the two of us to show up as we did," she continued anyway, advancing toward the dark haired cop, and then rested on the arm of the sofa, she kept her gaze locked to Jane's.

"You mean, _together_?" Jane scoffed, her eyes flaring up with exasperation. "Maura, I thought that Chemical Engineer was about ready to keel over the moment I grabbed your hand."

"Perhaps he has a medical condition that causes vertigo. Maybe that could have been the reason for his unusual behavior," Maura lied, her face twitching with guilt.

"Admit it," the fiery Italian sighed, "this is gonna suck." She rolled her eyes and sunk lower into the cushion.

Jane watched Maura's eyes slowly begin to glisten, the lip start to quiver, and the fists clench. She had made her angry.

"Well, I apologize if this is too much of a burden on you."

"Maura—

But, she was already waddling away, her socks padding along the floor as she became further and further from the other woman's clutches. Jane struggled to get to her feet, for lately she had been very much off kilter, and tried to call for the caramel blonde's attention once more, "Maura!"

There was a slam, surely the door to the bathroom. Jane had found that when the doctor got upset, she'd shut up in there, maybe run a hot bath, or cold shower. She'd stay in there; sometimes her sobs loud enough to hear over the running water, and the longer she did, the guiltier Jane would feel when she came out.

Jane slammed her fist against the hardwood, with a tempo so rapid, and so determined, and then she let her hand rest, and began to speak softly to the woman, whimpering in her earshot. "Maura," Jane choked back the tears herself. It was difficult to deal with situations like these, when your sensitivity was downright uncontrollable and your sympathy even more so. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," the examiner stated in a low voice.

"I do mean it," Jane pressed her cheek against the door, "with all my heart, I meant it, Maur. Open up; let me see you when I speak to you."

"My makeup is running," was her quavering response. There was sniffing, "I look horrible."

"I don't care," Jane stated forcefully, "now open this door. Let me fix this."

"If you don't think this is going to work, then why do you stay?"

Dare she say it? She couldn't. Not now. This was barely anything. It had been a friendship up until only a few months ago. Would it be so wrong? Would it be so horrible?

"I stay," Jane ran her fingers through the waves of her own hair, "I stay because," she stomped her foot, "dammit Maura! You're my best friend; you're practically everything to me!"

Was it true? Was she_ everything_?

"Jane, I know this was unexpected," she began. "But, I have no doubts."

"You're Maura Isles, of course you have no doubts," Jane chuckled.

"I think we'll make excellent parents."

Would they? Jane wondered.

"I bet we will," she said unsurely.

"We'll raise two, well-rounded individuals," she continued.

"Yes, Maura," she responded more obediently than in agreement.

Finally, the door opened, revealing her red cheeks, and bloodshot, irritated eyes. Jane grabbed her waist, pulling her close, "I was afraid."

The detective hadn't meant to admit such a thing. Not at this moment, not when this bout of emotion had been resolved and they had evaded an argument.

"Of what?" the round, glowing lady in her arms asked.

"The judgment," Jane whispered, eyes glistening with her own waterworks. She took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent of this great being's hair, and then held on tighter. "I don't want anyone to think ill of you," she pressed her lips gently against her neck, "just because of me," she finished.

"Times are changing, human response to relationships such as ours are more positive than ever," she purred in satisfaction as Jane continued down, planting one, last peck on her collarbone.

"There will be people, though, Maura, the ones who are not so understanding," she frowned.

Maura slipped her hands underneath Jane's shirt, hands curved around the forming bump in her middle. Her skin burned underneath the fingertips of this woman, tingling, a touch rather enjoyable to Jane. Maura furrowed her brow, grabbing the dark haired cop's hands to her own stomach, pressing, and content, "He's starting to move," she said softly.

The ripples against Jane's palm were consistent, and mind boggling. She hadn't felt that feeling before, not from the outside. She felt it very slightly from the inside, not even from her own little-whatever unless she remained intolerably still.

The ME was a little more rotund, but barely. It was easily hidden by loose fitting clothes, and Jane had yet to have to tell her mother. She had a feeling that would soon change. Angela would know in time, but what she was worried about was the whole world. What would everyone else say? What would everyone else do?

Jane caressed the belly of the doctor, who gripped her wrists to halt the loving strokes, "Jane, I promise, everything is going to be fine."

"You can't promise that," she muttered, calmly pulling her hands away.

Maura's eyes seemed to blaze with an unknown force and she pressed her lips to Jane's. The growing love wrapped her thin arms around the neck of her woman, and she grasped at the muscular shoulder blades of the detective, "You know I can't stand it when you pout," she said taking a sensual inhale.

She felt bad, bad for being disinterested. "I pout quite a bit, so," Jane stepped back, "so we have to get those hormones of your under control, Maur. Don't be mad," the cop begged. It was this awful feeling, one she would equate to her worst morning tummy troubles, an epiphany, a burst, more than just those hormones she used for every other excuse. It was this nauseating, overwhelming, abrasive realization, "I want nothing more than for this to work…" she turned away instinctively.

She shook, perhaps unable to comprehend what was about to come from her mouth, "This kid is really lucky, because…" It was so difficult, the fear bubbled up, boiling, steaming, angry in her chest. "It's gonna love their momma, as much as their mom loves her."

She could feel from the way her senses screamed that she had shocked Maura.

"D-do you?"

"Well, I said it, goddammit!" she twisted back around to face her, taking in the obviously dazed lady.

And Jane took this next embrace in an entirely different manner. Willingly.

_Lovingly._

**I hope you liked it! I will try to crank out another chapter for next week! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. The Big Reveal

**Early update! Thanks for all of the alerts! That was so kind to show rapid interest! Forgive me if I don't know how to Rizzles well enough! I'm new at it! I do write a killer Mary/Marshall steamy scene, though, if you ever want to check that out! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I hope to see some review too! **

It was the deepest breath she could take before she entered that building. There was nothing much different about her appearance, her clothes fit tighter, but a jacket covered the bump in her middle, her hair was a little shinier, maybe wavier, and maybe a fraction longer. Her lungs felt over-expanded with air, so she had no choice but to exhale. She glanced down at the only thing that had changed about today. There were small, perfectly manicured, clean polished nails connected to thin, long, fingers, connected to the most radiant of all women in Boston- Maura Isles.

Jane could have sworn this is what super paranoia felt like, pure unadulterated and terrifying fear of the looks to come. The door was opening, they were stepping inside, and this was the big reveal. She could feel the ME's grip tighten, and they made an unexpected, sharp turn into the commissary. Suddenly, the few weeks of morning sickness that had helped her escape this room were no longer there as a means to ignore this situation. Maura was stronger than Jane ever knew, and with unwavering conviction, she called through the nearly empty eatery, "Angela?!"

The shorter Rizzoli, proportionally chubby, and bright in her existence, revealed the usual smile upon her face as she appeared from the kitchen, towel ready to wipe down crumbs that may have been missed in the cleanse the evening before. "Maura, darling!" the woman exclaimed with her arms outstretched, "You're looking awfully precious these days!"

Angela had been speculating Maura's pregnancy for the past week, but Jane had promised she would wait until the doctor was comfortable to debut her big news. The dark-haired detective was still hesitant about her own, and very much afraid that her mother may not accept the news as graciously and excitedly as she was for the woman beside her.

"That's precisely the reason we've come to see you," Maura shot a look to Jane, a thin lipped smile, hitting the cop's thudding heart just the right way. "I recently found out I am expecting!" the caramel headed lady wiggled with anticipation, but was disappointed, and pressed her free hand to her side where the small being fussed from.

There was no reaction from the lady in front of them. Instead, there was a silence, one deafening, and one awful, one uncharacteristic of Angela Rizzoli. Her usually, quirky, sparkly blue gems played a new game. The seas in her eyes roared with curiosity, splashing ferociously, her pupils beady with shock very much unimaginable. The manner in which they glossed over terrified her daughter, and left Maura confused.

The tilt of her head aimed those glossy means of noticing to the intertwined fingers of her girls, "Do, uh, do you two have something else you need to tell me?" she asked, gesturing meekly to the miniscule display of affection.

"Ma, we didn't, we didn't know how-

"Well, this certainly wasn't the best way to tell me," the mother broke. "In public?"

Maura leaned over to Jane, mumbling into the detectives ear a phrase inaudible to Angela, "Is she referring to your sudden lesbianism, or my pregnancy?"

"I'd say a little bit of both," Jane answered quickly before turning her attention back to her mother, "Ma, please don't be angry with me…"

"Janie, in all of my years," she whispered, "I just wanted you to be happy."

"This makes me happy," she replied reassuringly, her hand slipping underneath her jacket hoping to calm the butterflies she had come to know just recently.

Maura subconsciously scooted closer; they were now arm to arm.

"I'm just gonna need a while, honey. That's all," she turned to Maura, lips pursed, eyes roaming, "congratulations to you, sweetie. You get plenty of rest and lots of water," Angela attempted a more pleasant tone of voice. "Now excuse me girls, I need to do my morning chores."

"Have a good day, Ma," Jane muttered as Angela nodded in their direction to go.

Jane tried to keep gaze at her feet the rest of the way to the elevator, her cheeks burned, fiery with embarrassment, and a mixture of anger toward Maura for having pulled that off without Jane being able to run. She decided not to pick that fight, because if she had- had it her way, her mother wouldn't have known about it unless Jane ever got up the courage to marry this vibrant doctor. That was something she really couldn't wrap her own head around. That concept was far off in the distance, very far. Further than their babies.

They stood in the elevator, Maura facing the detective, "She'll come around quickly, Jane. She loves you," she adjusted the collar of Jane's jacket precisely and gingerly with her fingertips.

"We just hit her with a lot of information at once. Maura, you don't just tell your mother you're best friend is pregnant, and reveal at the same time you're in a gay relationship with her!"

"Where are there any rules against it?" Maura sighed when she realized Jane wasn't ready to joke around, "Your mother is a trooper. She'll figure it out. Sometimes it's hard for the human brain to comprehend big changes in everyday patterns," she reached up to touch her face, swiping across her blushed cheek delicately.

"Jeez," Jane leaned on the hand railing, "how the hell am I supposed to tell her I'm pregnant?"

"In time," Doctor Isles whispered supportively, "you can tell her in your own time."

"That means we can't tell everyone else. She'll kill me if she is the last to know," Jane chuckled weakly, "this is just a giant mess."

"But it's our mess," Maura said sweetly.

"You hate messes," the cop responded abruptly, looking to the woman, now latched to her arm.

"Even realists can learn to appreciate new things. I can learn to love messes, in fact, I'd say I am doing an efficient job already," she mused, putting more of her body against Jane's left side.

The doors of the elevator parted, and the quick glances everyone gave to greet each entering team member were lengthened, the sight of the two women practically on top of each other easily catching everyone's full attention. Frost's mouth was agape; he shut his phone, even before uttering a "goodbye."

Eyes followed their advancement through the office space, Jane cranked her head to Maura's ear, "Can I say, 'I told you so' yet?"

"Relax," the caramel headed one soothed, "it's not their opinion of us that matters."

"I thought you thought everyone's opinion of us mattered?" she hissed back, nose scrunching the way Maura loved.

"When did I say to you I was thinking that everyone's opinion matters? I thought you thought that, Jane!"

"I thought no such thing! You're the thinker in this relationship!" she accused only half seriously.

Frost remained still. Korsak appeared from around a corner, his feet stopped him in his track, the sight as shocking to him as it had been to Angela.

"You two," Frost began, "y-you two, uh, you her old ball and chain now, Rizzoli?" he asked confusedly, scratching his head, jet black eyebrows nestled quizzically atop his curious brown eyes.

Jane cleared her throat, disconnecting from Maura, "I refuse to be considered such a stereotype, Frost."

Maura nodded in unsure agreement, a slight smirk on her lips, "I'm going to head into the lab!"

The Italian detective had no choice but to take the peck on her cheek with grace, and perhaps give her chipper other half a scolding later.

"You ladies became domestic unusually fast. What's the switch up for?" Korsak entered the conversation nervously, his shoulder against a wall. The rest of the office seemed to let the buzz die down, one ear still listening to the juicy exchange of words, whilst typing away at their computers, and scratching at paperwork.

"Well, we, we came to terms with confusing feelings about a month ago. Recently, we decided to let the cat out of the bag," Jane plopped down in her office chair, swinging her legs over her trash bin and resting her feet on the little space upon her desk that was clear.

"I believe the right term is, 'come out of the closet,' Rizzoli," Frost corrected.

"It's not like I have feelings for every woman," Jane argued, "just Maura," she bit at her thumbnail, uncomfortable, but taking the jabs as they came for the sake of saving what little face she had left.

"Then, I'm calling hormones," he responded with his hands held up in playful surrender.

But, instead of feeling amused about the crack, she was angry. Now, the questioning expression Korsak sported, transformed to understanding. Now, the whole office knew. Now, her mother would surely be informed by word of mouth by the end of the day.

This morning had gone from hopeful, to disappointing, and now all to hell.

Jane pulled her feet off of the workspace, and leaned across the aisle, grabbing Frost's tie. Through gritted teeth, she snarled, "My relationship with Maura is not about my hormones! And besides, it's none of your business anyway!"

"Your relationship, or your hormones?" he engaged smugly.

"Both! Now lay off!" she demanded, shoving him with her right hand with all of her might, and then rolling back to where she had been. She buttoned another button on her jacket self-consciously, and took a look around the room to take inventory of the wild stares, but there were none. Each set of eyes were glued awkwardly out of Jane's way.

"You know I was just busting on you, Rizzoli," he apologized.

"I'm not in the mood today, Frost!" And she rested her head on her right clenched fist, in order to hide the tears welling up in the corner of the eye visible to her partner.

Korsak broke in, "Quit bellyaching and do your jobs! Jane, tissues are in the restroom, wipe away your sorrows there. We still have a murder to solve! Frost, you go check with Maura for any new information from autopsy, I'll skim old records to double check this doesn't look similar to any recent cases."

"I'll go to autopsy," Jane said forcefully, "you've already made one person cry today, Frost. I don't need you getting to Maura too!" And there was no argument, he went on his merry way scrolling through whatever had been on screen prior to this moment.

She felt safer when she had disappeared toward Maura's office. The knives of judgment fell from the back of her mind, leaving a shaky sort of peace within her. She opened the door, watching mystified at the lady working at her computer, hair to her shoulders, radiating warmth she had never seen from another human being, it had to be from that smile she so adored. Jane shrugged off Frost's notion- that this was just her hormones making her play these same-sex shenanigans, and shut the door loudly. When she looked back up, the demeanor had changed drastically, but she didn't notice until half way through her question,

"We were all wondering whether or not you had any new info for us up in— Jane broke off, changing the subject, "what are you making that face for?!"

The doctor sat in her chair, leaning to her right, a grimace etched upon her features, there was a fist in her side, and a glint of fear in her eye, "Maura, what's wrong! Talk to me!" she hollered unintentionally, striding to the ME's side.

"I'm just having a really bad cramp," she exhaled sharply, "it's typical for twenty-five weeks," she nodded as if trying to reassure herself as well as the cop beside her.

"I don't give a damn if it's typical for any week; you're going to see an OB!" Jane replied frantically, weak in her comparisons in panic.

"There's no need, really!" Maura answered abruptly. "It'll be done in a second."

Jane gnawed on her bottom lip in apparent internal struggle, "I'm still not taking a chance. Get up, we're leaving!"

"But, there's a murder to solve!" she yelled back emphatically.

"There's no time for death right now, Maur! We need to get you to a hospital, because something could be wrong with our kid!" she spat back.

But, Maura didn't seem to hear the venom in her tone, just the last few words. She looked up, eyes still foggy with pain management, and she repeated, "_Our _kid?"

And there was a tiny moment of revelation in the both of them. Maura shed a tear- not from the stabbing pangs in her belly, but for an entirely different reason.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Hope it's all you wished for!**


	5. The Real Thing

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I have just been so stuck with it. I know Rizzoli and Isles is back on, and I am absolutely ecstatic! I hope to post more regularly, but I have recently had surgery!**

**I hope you enjoy! You're all very lovely!**

"She's not gonna like this," Jane groaned, setting the table with plates and silverware. Maura placed a vase of blooming geraniums in the center, smiling.

"I'm sure she will enjoy our efforts very much," she flicked a petal in delight.

"She only agreed out of guilt, Maur!"

"I'm sure that's not the case!"

"Babe, it doesn't take a Ph.D. to know my mother felt a little caught off-guard when we came barreling through the lobby last week!" Jane had her hands to her hips, she was sporting a red top, tight around her waist, obviously showcasing her roundness. This was what the dinner was for, to make sure Dame Rizzoli had bearings on the entire situation, and that included the two growing ones hidden underneath each woman's garments. It was less and less concealable for them both, now suspects knew Jane was pregnant, and it had only been with forty percent stealth and sixty percent luck her mother hadn't guessed herself, and it took much finagling to keep Frankie from making a peep.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't flashed your badge and shouted at every living soul in the building, we could have gotten to the car without your mother noticing," she said this playfully, as if now looking back it was amusing, when Jane still found it terrifying.

"I had to know everything was okay! What if you were going into premature labor!?" Jane wondered. "We can't risk an unhealthy baby! We've been doing enough risking lately!" she added.

"And like I told you, it was cramps, and they went away, just a simple episode of early-onset Braxton Hicks contractions- my body's way of preparing itself for labor. You'll probably get them as well," Maura spouted, polishing a fork.

"Leave it to you to start preparing yourself four months early," Jane pointed to her belly, "I hope this kid doesn't want me to practice 'til D-Day, because I won't be very happy about it."

The light haired lady took a few steps toward the Detective, and as she leaned in, pressing a damp, glossy kiss on her cheek, her belly brushed against Jane's arm, and she had to chuckle, "Watch where you're lugging that thing!" she teased.

"Oh, God. I know, I'm a house, aren't I?" Maura asked, holding her sides.

"Yes, but a very pretty house," Jane joked, twirling a lock of Maura's hair. "What time is my mom supposed to get here?"

"A few minutes… why?"

"I just wanted to know when I should awkwardly cross my arms," the cop answered sarcastically.

Maura shifted her weight. "Jane, she is going to be thrilled! How many times do I have to tell you?" the doctor responded with a grin.

"I hope you know my ma, she'll spoil them, Maur. She'll give 'em chocolate and candies, let them skip their dinner for ice cream," Jane was actually enjoying these thoughts, but was interrupted by that similar raspy voice from behind her,

"_Them_?" Angela repeated. "How many babies is our Maura having?" she asked jokingly.

Jane turned, hands still glued to her hips, arms not crossed, blouse clinging to her in all the right ways so that her mother's mouth fell open. She hadn't even heard the door open, or close.

There was a short moment, where they just looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Ma?" She approached the gaping Rizzoli slowly, "Ma, do you need to sit down?" she questioned gently.

"My Janie is pregnant?" Angela whimpered, "_My _girls are pregnant?"

"Yes Ma. I am pregnant. Secrets are all out in the open now," Jane said, partially relieved, "I'm not hiding anything else." She spun around in mock surrender, the younger Rizzoli was defeated, "I'm sorry," she mumbled sincerely.

Maura stood back, trying to let them have their moment. They had needed one long before this, but with Jane being so stubborn, it was difficult to arrange such a thing.

"What are you sorry for? I get grandbabies?" she cried, tears rolling down to her cheeks, "you're really giving me grandbabies?!"

"Yeah Ma, we really are," Jane looked back to Maura, a sympathetic glance, and she hoped to add to the surprise, "Can I tell her about Friday?"

Maura smiled,

"I think that's a great idea! But, wait one second!" the doctor disappeared into the kitchen, they heard a magnet drop to the floor, and then the clicking of her heels across the tile.

"What is it?" Angela asked before Maura could hand her the film. The woman held it gingerly between her fingertips, examining it with those seas of blue ever so carefully.

"Maura is having a boy, Mom," Jane smiled- it was a beam really, from ear to ear. "He's gonna play for the Sox!"

"Or, you know, be a neurosurgeon, we're still discussing…" Maura added in, brow furrowed argumentatively.

Angela ran her fingers through her hair, her face still twisted with overwhelmed joy. "Two? Two grand babies?"

"That's the game plan," Jane replied, wrapping her arm around Maura's shoulders, "we'll pop these kids out one month apart," she picked up an olive from a tray Maura had set out and shoved it in her mouth. "We're gonna need a miracle," she mumbled, mouth full.

"Janie!" her mother groaned, "come here…" She grabbed the unwilling Jane, who hadn't really liked skin to skin contact as of late, unless it was Maura's.

"Alright Ma!" she complained. "Get off!" Jane squirmed from the woman's grasp, discombobulated, hair in her face, grumpiness encasing her features.

"Maur, how about you!?" Angela grinned, outstretching her arms.

Jane watched that smile come over the scientist's face, and suddenly, her heart was racing.

She shrugged, "Well, apparently, my hormones aren't as negative toward affection. Go ahead!"

Maura outstretched her arms, welcoming Angela without hesitation.

"I couldn't understand why Janie would call me to come over for a meal, considering the last dinner I had over at her house was pizza and beer," her mother said jokingly.

Jane shrugged, "Only the best for Mama Rizzoli, greatest pie in town!" she said definitely, "Just the right amount of sauce…" It seemed the cop had gone off dreaming about that long lost Friday night scrounge up, "God, I want a beer…"

"No!" they both seemed to shout in unison, causing Jane to startle, and hop to her feet. The surprise in her eyes melted to sureness as she watched both Maura and Angela burst into laughter.

"I'm not stupid ya know, I am aware I can't pop open a cold one, and shove nine slices down my throat," she said frustrated, hands on her lower back.

Maura moved away from the oldest Rizzoli, striding toward Jane with a pleasant, loving smile. "Your back being bothersome again, babe? I told you about that pre-natal chiropractic practice I found on fourth street, I don't see why you don't make an appointment." With that, the nimble fingers of the doctor smoothed along the spine of her partner, applying even pressure, causing a wonderful shudder to vacate from her lips.

Angela, clearly uncomfortable, looked away, red faced, "So, ladies, what's on the menu for tonight?"

Jane cleared her throat, obviously aware of her mother's discomfort, "Maura here is making us an all-natural prosciutto stuffed chicken thingy…"

"The chickens were free-range, and the cheeses come from the co-op, and the prosciutto is from Jane's favorite deli! A little compromise," the glowing lady added, "and to begin we're having a almond pepper wedge salad!"

Detective Rizzoli rolled her eyes before letting a content giggle escape her mouth.

It was a great deal into supper when Jane had to dismiss herself from the table for a rest. Maura and her mother had been babbling on and on about cribs, and blankies when baby Rizzoli grew a little rambunctious, and took a few jabs at her kidneys, and eventually, her somewhat full bladder.

The two ladies at the table continued their talk for a few seconds after their eating partner's temporary departure, but it was Angela who grew indefinitely more serious. "Maura…" she began inquisitively. Her voice was low, apparently she didn't desire her daughter to hear the following conversation.

"Yes?" the wavy haired M.E. responded politely, making direct eye contact, unflinching, equally as cross, suddenly more attentive, somewhat worried.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings.." she shifted in her dining room chair, "but, this _thing_ with my Janie… is it real?"

Maura frowned, "I understand you'd be confused about Jane's and my relationship-

"So it _is _a relationship?" she interjected quickly. "You're absolutely positive this is _something_?" Angela interrogated intensely, right fist clenched pressing on the table.

"Angela.." she leaned in closer, fierce fire in her eyes, "I love your daughter. I haven't said it to her yet, but I do! I would appreciate some trust, and some respect, and for you to know that Jane and I have no intentions of hurting each other, or anyone else. That's what this is. We are going to be together, we are going to raise our children together, and I think we are both confident that one day, you'll be accepting of us."

The 'clod' of Jane's boot could be heard, and Angela immediately nodded, pursing her lip to keep words she didn't mean from falling out.

"Did I interrupt something?" the raspy voice wondered, pulling her shirt over her belt area.

There was a very short silence. "No," her mother answered quickly. "Everything is just wonderful. Maura was just telling me about dessert!"

"Oh- oh yes! Chocolate chip custard, and whipped cream! Let me go and get that all prepared!"

Maura stood, smiling, making her way toward the kitchen.

"Babe, do you need any help?" Jane asked in her passing, and Maura refused.

"No," she spouted, locking onto her lips, "I love you."

She disappeared, leaving a wake of sweet perfume, as well as a shocked Jane, and Angela to be alone.

"Can you say it back, Janie?" her mother wondered quietly.

The dark haired woman shook her head, "I haven't said it directly yet, but, I have thought it over a million times, I have vaguely said it—but I think it's time..." Jane took a few steps closer to Maura's ear shot, and in the most nonchalant way she said,

"Hey, Maur… love you too!"

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
